1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dress belts having hidden magnets and more specifically to a leather dress belt with a plurality of small magnet discs imbedded therein to provide the user with around-the-clock magnetic therapy while allowing the user to maintain a professional appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Belts providing therapeutic benefits are well know in the art. Weightlifters and other athletes often use support belts during athletic events or while training. Support belts of this type may be worn under clothes or over an athletic shirt.
However, these belts are often unsightly and uncomfortable to the user. They are impractical in that they cannot be worn for a great length of time due to the user""s discomfort. Therefore, they supply only a limited therapeutic benefit due to their restricted use.
While it is uncomfortable to wear these belts, it is also unsightly. Those who must wear suits or dress pants every day to work cannot wear large, bulky belts of this type. Wearing these types of belts over dress clothes would be unsightly. Bulky belts of this type worn under clothing would surely be visible.
While some belts provide mere lumbar support to the user""s lower back, they fall short of providing actual and continuous therapeutic benefit.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a leather dress belt, capable of being worn with dress clothes and suits, having one or more magnets embedded within the belt, wherein the magnets provide unidirectional or multidirectional penetration to a user""s back, yet cannot be seen through the belt.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
The present invention comprises a flexible dress belt to be worn around a user""s waist. It includes one or more magnets embedded within the belt wherein said magnets provide magnetic therapy to the wearer""s lower back. The magnets remain completely hidden from site within the belt.
The magnets reside between a pair of leather strappings which comprise the belt itself. Between the strappings is material, such as foam. The small magnets are situated within this material.
The number of magnets may vary, but generally, approximately 20 magnets are used. These magnets may be any standard magnet in the industry, such as Neodymium or ceramic.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a dress belt with one or more magnets embedded therein, which provides round-the-clock therapeutic relief to the wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the user with a leather dress belt that completely conceals the magnets therein, giving the appearance that the belt is a typical leather dress belt.